


Euphoria

by 230W49thSt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aggressive Flirting LMAO, Alternate Universe - Eurovision Song Contest, Author Laughed Hysterically While Writing, Candidate Shiro, Fluff and Humor, Host Lance, M/M, Not Sure If CrackFic Or Not, Or More Like Intergalactic Song Contest, Prompts - Music and Confetti, you decide lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/230W49thSt/pseuds/230W49thSt
Summary: Lance and Bob are hosts of the Intergalactic Song Contest and Shiro's the artist performing for Earth. There's music. There's confetti.





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T LOOK AT ME, this is the most ridiculous thing I've ever written. This week's prompts for the Games Of Shance discord server were "music" and "confetti" and my friend simply said _Eurovision Song Contest._ I wrote this in a couple of hours so don't expect any high fantasy, rofl.

## Euphoria

“Countdown!” they both shout and the crowd joins in. “10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! STOP VOTING NOW! The voting is now closed! And we’re overly excited to find out the winner of this year’s Intergalactic Song Contest! We just need to wait for the results to be confirmed.”

“Right, Bob. That means we’re back in the Green Room with the artists you, our lovely audience all across the universe, voted for so vigorously tonight,” Lance says into the camera. His silver jacket sparkles in the spotlight as he turns to his co-host next to him.

“Let’s see how’s everyone doing on this lovely evening,” Bob agrees with his professional calm voice. He turns the flying chair he’s sitting in around to face Lance as well. “I have to say, Lance, Earth sure knows how to party.”

A deafening cheer goes through the crowd in the huge hall to prove Bob his own words and Lance grins at his co-host.

“Of course we do, Bob. If you look up _to party_ in the intergalactic dictionary, you see a little blue planet right next to it and an arrow directed at this music hall.”

“Haha, brilliant, Lance,” Bob agrees with a smile. “Let’s check in with some more artists. We have 42 attendants this year and, to be quite honest, I couldn’t tell which one to crown a winner.”

“Me neither, Bob,” Lance says but his eyes dart to the booth with Earth’s attendant and he winks at him. “Well, I might be biased though.”

The crowd laughs loudly at the running gag Lance keeps providing them this evening. It isn’t the first time he spends some on-screen time flirting with the good-looking contest’s favorite from Earth.

They make their way through the booths occupied with all the artists of the competition. Bob and Lance take turns in interviewing the attendants. Everyone’s shouting, celebrating, waving flags of their home planet into the camera that passes by. The atmosphere is on a new high since the results will come in shortly.

 

Lance and Bob sit down to make some light small-talk to the Balmeran artists - a sister and brother duo who performed a dramatic poem-like song about their home planet.

“How you’re doing Shay?” Lance asks and holds the microphone to her. “Do you have fun?”

“Oh, my brother and I are so excited to be here. This is amazing, I feel so blessed already!” She gives air kisses into the camera. “Fingers crossed!” she shouts and throws her arm around her brother. He kisses her cheek and makes a lazy peace sign into the camera. “Voooooooote for the Balmerans!”

“The voting’s over, doofus.”

“Vooooote!”

 

The hosts move on to the next booth.

“All across from Daibazaal, Lotor and the Funky Generals! Isn't the crowd amazing?” Bob asks.

“They sure are,” Lotor says stiffly and puts his hand to his chest, “we are so honored to be participating once again. And you’re are an absolute delight as a host, Bob.”

“Oh, why, thank you.” Bob turns to a long-haired woman sitting next to Lotor. “Haggar, you raised your son well.” The crowd laughs. “I heard you’re a big fan of the ISC, what is it like to be in this crowd, in the Green Room, with Lotor?”

Haggar smiles fondly. “I’m just here to support my son, Bob. He’s the light of my life.”

“Stop it, mother, this is live,” Lotor hisses, a blush on his face while he nervously fumbles on his suspenders.

“I love you, son.”

“MOTHER!”

 

Lance sits down next to a tall and thin alien with a red bow tie and a dark tuxedo.

“It’s so nice to meet you again, Bii-Boh-Bi!”

“Bii boh.”

“Do you feel different to be back here after your amazing win last year? Personally, I think you got even better. No one expected that kind of fire show, now did we?” He turns to the crowd who breaks out into excited cheers.

Bii-Boh-Bi chuckles. “Bi boh bibi biii boh. Bo bii bo bo bi bi bo. Boh boh bi bo. Bi bo.”

“Ahahaha, of course. Good luck to you!”

“Bi booh bo bi bi.”

“You too, my friend!”

 

“So, now we have some first-time contestants I’m dying to meet,” Bob says and rushes down to the booth with many people dressed in dark hoods.

“The Blade Of Marmora!” He sits down next to the lead singer. “Keith, is it weird to participate not for Earth, your home planet?”

Keith crosses his arms before his chest and leans towards the microphone. He hesitates for a moment, then:

“No.”

He leans back.

“Oh, that’s good!” Bob laughs and continues. “So you choose a rather unusual type of music this year. A mix of Death Metal from Earth and traditional Galraen fight songs in a unique dialect. Who came up with this?”

Keith turns around to point at one of his band members.

“It happened when I listened to some Earth music in my room and Kolivan was so annoyed by the volume that he kicked down the door shouting a fight song he’d learned from his father. That’s when we first noticed that the combination of Death Metal and Galrean music was, well, _fucking lit_.”

Bob nods. “It truly is something, em, special.”

 

The hosts make their way through the Green Room to sit down in another booth.

“Meet Takashi Shirogane, everyone,” Bob says loudly and the crowd goes wild again, wilder even than before. “He’s is the--”

Lance coughs. “Well, I should take the interview with Earth’s contestant, don’t you think?” he says to Bob although his eyes and full attention is directed at Shiro next to him.

“Alright, alright,” the alien chuckles with his hands raised in defeat. “Take it away, Lance.”

“Oh, I will take it away, be sure about that.” The crowd laughs. “So, Shiro, how is your evening so far?” Lance asks and holds the microphone towards him.

“Hi Lance,” he says rather shily and he doesn’t know whether to look at him or into the camera, “the evening is amazing, we have so much fun here in our booth and everyone is so nice!” The people around him yell loudly. Someone throws a red balloon to him and his eyes sparkle when he dodges it with his finger. “Representing Earth tonight is truly a joy.”

“Speaking of joy,” Lance says and softly puts his hand on Shiro’s. “Can I just tell you that you look absolutely gorgeous? The trick dress was the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life next to your eyes, face, hair and the whole rest of you.”

The audience whoops and cat-calls at Lance’s words.

“What?” Lance defends himself to the crowd. “I told you I’m biased.”

“Oh, Lance,” Shiro says humbly and blushes slightly, “that’s, that’s-- very nice of you. Thank you.” He bites his lip and Lance flutters his eyes at him when Bob chimes in.

“How your tux turned into this gigantic colorful dress in the middle of your performance, well, the gasp in this hall was so loud, I’m sure it has created an echo that will fly through this universe for the next ten billion years.”

Lance snorts. “Bob, we all know you have a strange way with words but this time I can do nothing more than agree.” He turns to Shiro again. “If you want to I can repeat my own gasp for you. _Later_.”

The crowd laughs and Shiro rubs the back of his neck, his eyes gazing up to Lance.

“Maybe?” he says in a low voice. “If I win?”

“I can’t wait.”

“Alright,” Bob interjects and tries to take the reins of the interview. “So Shiro, how did you like the show so far?”

“Yes, Shiro,” Lance says, “did you,--” he scoots closer to him until his thighs brush against Shiro’s. “Did you _like_ what you see?”

The crowd breaks out both into another burst of cat-calls and cheers. Meanwhile, Shiro’s face turns into a nice shade of red but he doesn’t break eye-contact.

“Well, I’m a fan of glitter,” he admits and let his eyes gaze over Lance’s sparkling silver outfit. “So yeah, it’s been nice to watch.”

“Well, well, well, that’s enough bonding time with the Earth’s contestant, don’t you think?” Bob says and drags Lance away from the booth and up to the stage. In the middle of the way, Lance turns around to form a heart with his fingers and directs it at Shiro. The crowd goes absolutely wild.

 

Bob pretends to be waiting impatiently for him and sighs dramatically.

“Oh, I wish I was that young again.”

“Come on, Bob,” Lance says and walks up the stairs to stand beside him, “you’re the spirit of this universe, look at you: you might be 13,7 billion years old but you don’t look one day older than 1 billion.”

The crowd provides some whistles to support Lance’s statement.

“Aww,” Bob bows in his seat, “you are all too kind. But well, let’s move on, shall we?”

“We shall, Bob!” Lance nods fiercely and points his fingers at another booth on the far side of the hall. “Intergalactic friends, we give you Professor Slav, the Executive Supervisor of the ISC!”

The crowd cheers again as the camera focuses on a bipedal alien sitting alone at a desk. The fingers of his four hands nervously tap against the surface and his facial expression is rather stern.

“Thank you, thanks,” he says quickly and glances at a document in front of him. “All the jury votes have been validated, confirmed and are safe. I also can confirm that we have a valid televoting result from the inhabitants of the participating planets.” He pauses. “The 42 spokespeople of the competing planets are ready to deliver them to you.” He pauses again. “Also I just want to say that the probability that--”

“THANK YOU, PROFESSOR SLAV,” Bob shouts loudly and cuts him short. “You know what all that means?” he asks the crowd.

Lance grins and they both look straight into the camera.

“THE RESULTS ARE IN!” they both scream.

One by one the spokesaliens from the different planets appear on the screen behind them to tell them about their planet’s voting results. It takes a long time to get through all of them. Sometimes the automatic translation system fails, the spokesalien talks too long about things no one cares about and one time there’s a mistake in the addition of the points which immediately gets corrected by a very attentive Professor Slav.

“Oh, this is it,” Bob says in the end. The tension in his voice represents the tension of everyone watching tonight’s show. “As you can see, almost all the points have been distributed which leaves us with the final results from Altea. Lance, what does the board say?”

“Bob, I wouldn’t believe it if I wasn’t looking at it with my own eyes but we have a tie between Earth and Daibazaal.” He laughs and runs his fingers through his hair, making eye contact with random people in the crowd to underline his perplexion.

“Yes, Lance, I know how excited you must be along with everyone else.” Bob turns to the crowd. “Now, get ready for the last results.”

 

A young woman with dark skin and long white hear appears on the screen behind them.

“Hello Earth, this is Altea calling!” she says and waves into the camera. There’s a large white castle in the background, a crowd of people applauds next to the stage she’s standing on.

“Hello Allura,” Lance greets her, “what a pleasure to see you again!”

“Thank you. Your show is absolutely amazing, the song you two performed should have entered the competition as well.”

The crowd in the hall on Earth laughs.

“That’s a lovely compliment, Allura,” Bob chuckles, “maybe next year, who knows! So, please tell us how Altea voted. Reminder for our audience: This will be the last result!”

Allura nods and takes up a card in her hand to read the voting results.

“Altea’s highest points go to……" 

The tension is tangible. It gets eerily quiet. A second video stream appears on the screen that captures both Lotor’s and Shiro’s booth. They both look tense with anticipation. Haggar clutches Lotor’s arm so hard he’s trying his best to shake her off. Shiro just stares up to the stage, catching a glance from Lance.

Everyone takes a deep breath, then...

 

“....EARTH!”

 

“MY BABE WON!” Lance yells but is quickly drowned out but the loudest cheers ever that erupt in the crowd below. The camera takes in Shiro’s reaction. He's completely taken by surprise, almost frozen. His friends around him jump up and down, patting his back and hugging him.

Meanwhile, Bob makes it official before he and Lance leave the stage.

“This year's winner of the Intergalactic Song Contest is Takashi Shirogane from Earth with his incredibly diverse song I Form The Head, a representation of Earth’s finest songs. This is the first win for Earth in the ISC!”

Shiro’s still shaking his head in disbelief when he takes the stage to perform the winner song again as it is custom to do.

 

The hall turns dark.

He’s alone on stage, just him in his tux in a soft spotlight, singing the beginning of a slow song that works itself into a power ballad.

His first few lines aren’t audible since the audience does its best to celebrate him and he’s grateful because his voice is shaking from the excitement. He looks to his left and sees Lance at the edge of the stage. The host flashes him a bright smile and draws a heart with his finger on his chest.

Shiro’s heart skips a beat and his voice gets stronger again when the first verse ends. The stage changes in the blink of an eye. He’s not alone anymore, no, quite the opposite. There are lights everywhere, the beat goes strong and the crowd goes completely wild.

There’s a piano on fire, people are breakdancing in the background, someone on rollerskates plays the violin, there's a man running in a giant hamster wheel, a bunch of people dressed like robots walks stiffly around yelling numbers in German and encourage the crowd to dance, the band behind him gets revealed and consists of people dressed as monsters shouting _hallelujah_ , some women in their eighties wearing traditional clothes from Earth’s biggest country join the song, someone yells _Stockholm, I Love You_ and then everything turns dark again for two seconds.

When the light turns on again, Shiro’s back alone on the wide stage. The music stops for the length of a heartbeat and the crowd takes a deep breath because it already knows what’s coming next:

His tux changes into a huge red and orange dress that touches the ground next to him smoothly like water. Simultaneously, the screen behind him lits up with bursting flames.

Everyone in the audience is screaming. Golden and silver confetti fall down from the ceiling, covering Shiro and the stage, crowning him as the winner, and it looks _magnificent_.

The music continues and reminds of an epic battle, and Shiro uses the instrumental part of the song to whirl around.

Lance gasps again and then Shiro looks at him and him only. Someone from the lightning compartment has their wits together and directs a faint light at Lance to follow him.

 _Come here_ , Shiro mouthes. Like in trance the show’s host walks across the stage. Confetti lands on his already sparkly jacket and in his hair. He smiles broadly when Shiro takes his hand. Still in his huge dress, he curtseys and kisses Lance’s hand before he has to let go.

The song changes into another rhythm. It’s his cue to whirl around again and his dress folds itself away in a magical way that leaves everybody watching speechless. When he’s in his tuxedo again, he walks back to Lance and embraces him tightly.

“So about that gasp…”

The verse of the song continues but he’s too distracted with looking into Lance’s blue eyes. The audience doesn’t fail him but sings the song almost religiously. The fire on the screen in the background is still burning strong.

“Congratulations,” Lance breathes. His hands softly touch Shiro’s chest, wander up to his shoulders and brush of some confetti stripes (that quickly got replaced by new ones). “You were amazing.”

“You put on quite a show yourself.”

Lance feels compelled to look at the camera or the audience around them but Shiro stops his head from moving with his fingertips.

“Oh no. I think they got enough attention from my boyfriend tonight.”

“Jealous?”

“Very.”

Lance slides his fingers up to the back of Shiro’s head. He’s faintly aware that the crowd’s whooping and whistling at his movement. Basically, the whole universe is still watching.

Let them.

Then Shiro takes Lance’s face in his hands, brushes with his thumb gently over his lips and leans down. With another loud noise, another batch of confetti gets released and covers them again but they don’t care. Lance already has his eyes closed when he feels Shiro’s lips pressing against his. A part of him hopes someone takes a picture of that scene before he lets himself fall into the deep kiss, clutching to Shiro to make sure everyone in the universe understands that they belong together.

When the song’s almost over Bob’s voice sounds through the microphone again.

“And that’s been the Intergalactic Song Contest for this year! I’m afraid my co-host is slightly busy, as you can see, unfortunately, but it’s been a pleasure to be your host tonight! See you next year and have a good night!”

 

~~

 

“Shiro?”

“Hm?”

“You have to tell me the secret of the tux. Where's the button?”

“Why don’t you start looking?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.


End file.
